Harry Potter and the Mystical Hero
by Hikari Mirai
Summary: There is an old story of a Mystic Hero who will either save the world he loves, or destroy it. For Harry and co., this is a start of a new adventure. There are five students who transfer to Hogwarts, loads of dangerous stuff, and romance. HxH DxG RxOC
1. Chapter 1

***Okay, I had to write this story when I have two in the making. Oh   
well. Anyways, I own the following characters:  
Katarina Moon  
Carlotta Thems  
Atalanta Hunters  
Darius Hunters  
Giovanni Thems  
Okay, that's all I have to say.  
DISCLAIMER: I fail to own Harry Potter and anything related to it. K?   
K.***  
SUMMARY: It's Harry and co.'s fifth year at Hogwarts. There is   
mysterious disappearances, and pranks that sometimes go too far. There   
is a legend of a Mystical Hero, the one who will bring destruction to   
all those he loves, and a old long-forgotten prophecy. Harry and the   
gang also faces crushes, finals, new students, secrets, the Order, and   
a Dueling Tournament. HxH DxG RxOC  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE MYSTICAL HERO  
by Hikari Mirai  
  
Chapter One  
He was blinded by white light, bright white light. He couldn't block   
out the light, and beneath his feet, he felt nothing, like he was   
standing on air.  
  
In a quick instant he felt grass beneath his bare feet, and the white   
blinding light was there anymore, he could see his surroundings. He was   
a green grassy field, with a large lake, and surrounded by tall trees.  
  
He took a step foward, and paused. Nothing happened. He continued   
taking steps until he reached the lake and looked around. It was a   
beautiful lake, full of clear blue water, with fish jumping in it.   
  
A figure suddenly appeared at the middle of the large lake, standing on   
top of the water. He looked closer, and finally he was able to tell it   
was a woman, with long wavy blue hair and robes. She looked at him with   
her deep blue eyes and smiled brightly.  
  
"Harry..." she said in a bright voice, but full of sorrow. "Your   
destiny..."  
  
"My what?" Harry murmured, a confused expression etched on his face. He   
was confused. Questions swarmed through his mind. Who was she? What   
about his destiny?  
  
"Harry, your destiny will be harsh. Escape is futile." the woman said   
calmly. "Thus the prophecy begins..."  
  
Harry didn't have time to respond. He bolted up awake back in his room   
at the Dursleys. He was breathing hard, clutching his burning scar.  
  
*What was that about?* Harry thought, trying to ignore the pain. But he   
found it hard. He could feel his fingernails fig into his skin as he   
clutched harder. Why was this happening?  
  
He heard something beating against his window. He went up to the window   
and pulled the curtains back to reveal Hedwig, his snowy female owl. He   
opened the window to let the owl in and grabbed the folded parchment.   
He unfolded it and grinned once he saw the messy handwriting of Ron.  
  
He sat on his bed after closing the window and read the letter.  
  
Harry-  
Me and my family just got back from visiting Charlie in   
Romania. You think you can come over for the rest of the summer?   
Hermione is.  
Ron  
PS The blank peice of parchment is called something like Offin Kibidos   
Chat or something like that. Dunno how to describe it, but Hermione   
says its kinda like an online Chatroom. You reckon it's true? Anyways,   
write something on it. Just don't take too long. It's late.  
  
With the letter was a peice of parchment. Harry took out a quill and   
bottle of ink and wrote out the words "Hello."  
  
The word he wrote disappeared and was replaced with the words "Hi   
Harry!" The writing disappeared and was replaced with "Pick you up   
tommarrow at one?"  
  
Harry scribbled the words "Sure."  
  
"Great, gotta go. See ya!"  
  
Harry grinned and put the parchment onto the desk. He settled his   
glasses back onto his nightstand and tried to sleep, but the dream kept   
haunting him.  
---^_^---  
He was back at the field, only in front of him was a large trees with   
lots of colorful blossoms.  
  
He took a step foward and a woman materilized before him. She had long   
red hair with green bangs and a few green strands of hair tucked behind   
her ears, pulled back into a braid, wearing green robes.  
  
The woman smiled gently at him and held out a hand that had a gold ring   
on her index finger. "Take my hand, Harry."  
  
Harry looked at the woman in the eyes. "Who are you?"  
  
She seemed to ignore the question. "Take my hand, Harry."  
  
Harry looked the womans hand, and slowly and rather relunctantly took   
her hand. The second he touched her hand, he was blinded by white   
light, and the next thing he knew, he was sitting up in his bed,   
lighting pouring through the curtains on his window.  
  
There was a loud rap on his door which signaled Aunt Petunia was trying   
to wake him up.  
  
"Coming Aunt Petunia." Harry called, getting up and changing.   
Afterwards, he opened his door and headed out to the kitchen. After he   
seated himself at the table, he started poking his grapefruit.  
  
Harry was still following the diet, despite the fact Dudley wasn't. He   
got expelled because he just couldn't fit into the uniform. Harry   
didn't mind though. Now Dudley didn't got his Smelting Stick to hit him   
with for poor excuses, like getting in the way of the TV when Harry was   
in his room.  
  
"Uncle Vernon?" Harry said. He might as well tell him that the   
Weasleys, Harry's favorite family, were picking him up in a few hours.   
When Uncle Vernon grunted, Harry continued. "Do you mind if my friend   
tommarrow picks me up?"  
  
"Friends?" Uncle Vernon huffed, lowering his newspaper, looking at his   
nephew.  
  
"Yeah. I'm going somewhere else later today." Harry answered   
nonchalantly, setting his fork down beside his plate.  
  
"And who says you are?"  
  
"Well, my godfather sure wants me too." It wasn't a lie. His godfather   
did want him to go to the burrow, or Hermione's place. Anywhere away   
from the Dursleys.  
  
A look of fear flashed in Uncle Vernon's eyes. "Alright. Are they going   
to get here through the fireplace?"  
  
Harry shurgged. "After what happened last time, I doubt it."  
---^_^---  
Harry was finished packing his trunk, and he was going through his room   
to make sure he really was finished. He found a quill that somehow   
ended up under his bed.  
  
"HARRY!" he heard Uncle Vernon called. Harry sighed and tossed his   
quill into his trunk, closed it, and went to the front door where his   
uncle was.  
  
Harry was surprised to see his two best friends-bushy hair brunette   
Hermione, and redhaired Ron at the door, both wearing muggle clothes.  
  
"Hey, Harry!" Ron greeted. "So, where's your trunk? It's one!"  
  
"In my room." Harry answered.  
  
"Why don't we help you get it," Hermione suggested. "If your uncle   
doesn't mind..." she added looking at Uncle Vernon, who nodded in   
response.  
  
"Come on!" Harry pulled Ron and Hermione's arms and dragged them   
upstairs to his room.  
  
"Well at least you didn't come through the fireplace." Harry said,   
grinning at Ron.  
  
Ron blushed. "Hermione suggested that her parents can pick you up."  
  
"You tried to get here through the fireplace?" Hermione asked, trying   
to stifle a giggle, as she watched Harry and Ron lift up the trunk.  
  
Ron's face was pink, and he didn't answer Hermione. He and Harry   
carried the trunk downstairs, Hermione followed.  
  
***This is only the beginning, folks! Please review and tell me what   
you think of it!  
  
Hikari Mirai*** 


	2. Chapter 2

***This is part two of the story! Anyways, I own the following characters:  
Katarina Moon  
Carlotta Thems  
Atalanta Hunters  
Darius Hunters  
Giovanni Thems  
Okay, that's all I have to say.  
DISCLAIMER: I fail to own Harry Potter and anything related to it. K?   
K.***  
SUMMARY: It's Harry and co.'s fifth year at Hogwarts. There is   
mysterious disappearances, and pranks that sometimes go too far. There   
is a legend of a Mystical Hero, the one who will bring destruction to   
all those he loves, and a old long-forgotten prophecy. Harry and the   
gang also faces crushes, finals, new students, secrets, the Order, and   
a Dueling Tournament. HxH DxG RxOC  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE MYSTICAL HERO  
by Hikari Mirai  
  
Chapter Two  
The Grangers' car was a large van. There was three rows of seats   
(including the front seat), and Ron took the very back seat, while   
Harry and Hermione shared the middle seat.  
  
"This is more like it." Ron said, leaning back comfortably. "And all   
this space to myself. I kinda like it. More comfortable than those cars   
the ministry lends my dad."  
  
"I think those cars might be more comfortable if it wasn't so crowded   
in there." Hermione replied, setting down the book she was reading.  
  
There was a long pause. Harry said suddenly, "Where are we staying at?"  
  
"We're staying at my house. " Hermione answered.  
  
"Yeah. Dumbledore reckons it'll be safer at the Grangers than at my   
house. He said something about Muggle places are more safer." Ron   
added. He looked at Hermione. "GOt any new muggle stuff that my dad   
possibly will be interested in?"  
  
"Maybe. Why?" Hermione answered.  
  
"Dad'll probably flood me with hundreds of questions about muggle   
households. I need something to keep him entertained for awhile."  
  
"Sure, there lots of stuff. There's a CD player, computers, hairdryers,   
CDs, radio, and the list goes on." Harry spoke up. "We can always look   
through Muggle stores."  
  
"Great idea!" Hermione said excitedly. "We can start tommarrow!"  
  
"But we got more than a month! Why start tommarrow?" Ron asked, waving   
his arms around like a maniac.  
  
"So we don't miss anything good. I mean, what if we miss a sale for a   
hairdryer at an excellant price?" Hermione answered.  
  
"Then we get them at a bad price." Ron answered nonchalantly. "It's   
simple as that."  
  
"Fine then, the beach?" Hermione suggested. "We could always go to the   
park, or even the movies..." She paused, and looked at Harry. "WHat do   
you want to do?"  
  
"I never really went to the movies before..." Harry trailed off.  
  
"Great! We'll go to the movies tommarrow!" Hermione said excitedly,   
clapping her hands together.   
---^_^---  
The Grangers owned a a large house, but not too large. It was a two   
stroy house with a large front yard. Hermione gave the boys a tour of   
the house, but was mostly explaining muggle devices to Ron, such as the   
TV, microwave, computer, radio, and all that other junk.  
  
"And here, Harry, is your room." Hermione announced, opening a door in   
the hallway. Harry looked in.  
  
It wasn't a small room, nor was it very big. It had a bed, a desk with   
a lamp, and a closet.  
  
"It isn't much, but it's enough to keep you comfortable at night."   
Hermione said.  
  
Harry shrugged. "I'm probably not going to be here very long anyways."  
  
"And Ron, this is your room." Hermione announced, opening a door   
leading to a room to next to Harry's. It looked like the exact   
duplicate.  
  
"The bathroom is down the hall, and my room is across from Harry's."   
Hermione said, taking her own trunk and dragging it into her own room.  
  
Harry and Ron followed suit. After dragging his trunk to the middle of   
the room, Harry once again looked around at his surroundings. True it   
wasn't much, but Harry still liked.   
---^_^---  
"So, what exactly is a movie theartre? Hell, what *is* a movie!?" Ron   
asked as the made their way to a movie theatre.  
  
"Err, I don't know how to explain it," Hermione said honestly. "I guess you can say it's a picture that that move and change scenes telling a story. They can be interesting and boring. Usually depending whether or not the story is good."  
  
The movies went okay, and Ron, who never even watched a TV show before, was enjoying himself. They had alot of snacks with them, much to Ron's delight.  
  
The movie took about two hours, and afterwards, went out to eat.   
  
The next few weeks were great. Harry got a few things for his birthday, and even a small celebration.   
  
It was a few days before Hogwarts started that the trio were eating breakfast, Mr. and Mrs. Granger were away at their work.  
  
"Today we're going to Diagon Alley!" Hermione announced.  
  
"Cool." Ron replied, stirring his cereal with his spoon. "I don't think I'll ever get used to living in a muggle household."  
  
"It might take awhile." Hermione assured. "Afterall, alot of these things are new to you. HOw about you Harry?" She turned to Harry. "How do you like it here?"  
  
"Great. I do miss the Weasleys though." Harry answered honestly. He did like it here. Hell, he liked nearly any place except the Dursleys house.  
  
THere was a soft tapping at the window in the kitchen. Hermione went to open it and three owls flew in, holding rolled up parchments with the Hogwarts seal.  
  
Hermione grabbed the parchments and handed them to Harry and Ron.  
  
Harry heard Hermione let out a squeal and Ron gasp in surprise when they read their letters.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"They made me a prefect!" Ron and Hermione said in union.  
  
"THey made you prefect?" Hermione said in surprise to Ron.  
  
Ron nodded. "Mhm. Sometimes I wonder if whoever made me prefect has his head screwed on right. After all the trouble I got into and made may grades are bad! ....okay, so they're not that bad, BUT THEY COULD OF PICKED SOMEONE BETTER!"  
  
Hermione gave Ron a strange look, and looked at Harry. "What about you?"  
  
"Dunno." Harry answered shrugging. He opened his letter and nearly dropped his parchment in surprise. "THey've made me prefect to."  
  
"Funny," Ron said. "We're enforcing rules that we never follow. This might be fun."  
  
Harry grinned. "Yeah. But a slight problem though," Harry's grin turn to a frown. "Who do you think is the new DADA professor?"  
  
"I hope someone who lasts more than a year - and can teach." Ron answered. "Or I'll swear, I'll kill myself."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "Killing yourself is a serious matter! You shouldn't be joking about it!"  
  
"You're only saying that because you like Lockhart." Ron said smugly.  
  
"I do NOT!" Hermione snapped, her cheeks pink.  
  
***Chapter two! I'm slight disappointed that I didn't get a review, but oh well. The show must go on. If any of you even bother reading this be kind enough to drop a review...?  
  
Hikari Mirai*** 


	3. Chapter 3

***This is part two of the story! Anyways, I own the following characters:  
Katarina Moon  
Carlotta Thems  
Atalanta Hunters  
Darius Hunters  
Giovanni Thems  
Professor London  
Professor Jerison  
Comments on the bottom.  
DISCLAIMER: I fail to own Harry Potter and anything related to it. K?   
K.***  
SUMMARY: It's Harry and co.'s fifth year at Hogwarts. There is   
mysterious disappearances, and pranks that sometimes go too far. There   
is a legend of a Mystical Hero, the one who will bring destruction to   
all those he loves, and a old long-forgotten prophecy. Harry and the   
gang also faces crushes, finals, new students, secrets, the Order, and   
a Dueling Tournament. HxH DxG RxOC  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE MYSTICAL HERO  
by Hikari Mirai  
  
Chapter Two  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting silently in the train   
compartment. Ron was munching on chocolate frogs, Hermione was reading,   
and Harry was looking out the window.  
  
The door to the compartment slid open and Draco Malfoy was standing   
outside, he two goons Crabbe and Goyle, standing outside, grinning   
stupidly.  
  
"Why, isn't it is Scarhead, the Weasel, and the Mudblood." Draco said   
smirking.  
  
"Go away, Malfoy." Ron snapped. "We don't need you ugly face anywhere   
near here!"  
  
"Ugly?" Malfoy sneered in response. "You should look in the mirror."  
  
"What's going on here?" came a feminine voice. Crabbe and Goyle had the   
look of fear in their faces, stepping back a little to one side. Draco   
wheeled around and stumbled back into Goyle.  
  
A young woman came to view, with waist lengh jet black hair pulled into   
a single braid, her chocolate colored eyes scanning the room. "Well?"  
  
"Malfoy and his friends were annoying us and calling us names."   
Hermione answered.  
  
"A Malfoy, eh?" the woman asked eying the blonde boy. "Splitting   
image." she murmured. Raising her voice she said, "Well, Mr. Malfoy,   
you might want to run along, now. I'm sure after past expirience, you   
hate being a ferret?"  
  
"You're not even a professor!" Malfoy replied, gathering his courage.  
  
"And who said I'm not?" she asked, glaring at him.  
  
"You can't do this! My father'll have you for this!"  
  
"I can do this. You can go tell your father that Abrienda Jerison said,   
"Sunday will be a nightmare for all Malfoys", kay?"  
  
"That doesn't even have a meaning." Draco's face was turning red. Ron   
leaned closer, hoping Draco would get punished and slytherin would   
loose points and end up with negative number of points.  
  
"I'm sure your father doesn't have bad memory. Tell. He might like the   
warning. Maybe he won't have to replace his house..." the teacher   
trailed off, a dreamy look in her eyes. She suddenly snapped out of it.   
"Now go! And Slytherin looses 10 points already!"  
  
Draco sneered and ran off with his two goons right behind him. Jerison   
watched them run, a look of amusement on her face. She turned and face   
the trio, smiling happily. "Hello. I'm Professor Jerison. May I ask for   
your names?"  
  
"Hermione Granger." Hermione said, slamming her book shut.  
  
"Oh Granger! I've been wanting to meet you! According to all your   
professors, your the top student, and the cleverest witch in your   
year!" Jerison exclaimed, clapping her hands together.  
  
"Ron Weasley." Ron answered, crumbling all the chocolate frog wrappers   
in a ball.  
  
"I heard about you also!" Jerison said happily. She looked at Harry.   
"Harry Potter, no doubt. Famous before he can even walk or talk."  
  
Harry nodded numbly, not sure of waht to say. He and his friends   
watched as the overethisiastic woman talk really fast about things he   
couldn't catch. After a few minutes, she stopped.  
  
"Excuse me," Hermione said. "But if you are a professor, what exactly   
are you teaching?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." she said, and if possible,   
her smile grew wider. "Only hours till you find out. Well I best be   
off. See you soon!" Jerison walked out and slid the door closed.  
  
"Well, she's diffrent." Ron said, after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Ethusiastic. Optimistic type if you ask me." Hermione said. "She seems   
a bit young, don't you think?"  
  
"She's seems nice." Harry said. "She seems to know Malfoy's dad,   
though."  
  
"Sunday will be a nightmare for all Mlafoys...what could it mean?"   
Hermione tapped her chin a few times, her expression thoughtful.  
  
"Maybe Snuffles or Lupin heard of her?" Ron suggested. "Wasn't Malfoy's   
dad in school at the same time the Marauders were?"  
  
"Maybe." Harry answered. "I'll write to Sirius later."  
*****  
Harry and his friends hopped off the train and made their way to the   
horseless carriages waiting for second years and up.   
  
Ron paused though.  
  
"Who's she? What happened to Hagrid?" Ron asked, looking at the   
direction where the first years were gathered.  
  
Harry looked the same direction, and found instead of Hagrid gathering   
the first years, a young woman was. It wasn't the woman on the train,   
but a red haired woman. Most of the first years reached to her   
shoulder, and seem to have a loud voice.  
  
"I don't know." Hermione answered. She looked at the boys. "Didn't   
Hagrid went on a trip for Dumbledore?"  
  
"I think-" Harry was cut off by a Ravenclaw boy Harry had never seen   
before, not to mention the rudest.  
  
"Move will ya? I like to get to Hogwarts castle on a carriage." the boy   
sneered. "Move it Scarface."  
  
"Why don't you get another carriage?" Hermione asked calmly.  
  
"I'm here, aren't I?" the boy snapped, but was shoved out of the way by   
a borwn haired brunette that seemed to be around Harry's age.  
  
"There's a lovely carriage by those lovely young ladies over there that   
would love to share it with you." the brunette said, grinning.  
  
The Ravenclaw boy blushed, then scowled. "No!"  
  
"They're *dying* to meet you!" the brunette presisted, giving him one   
last forceful shove before he was on his way to a carriage by two   
giggling girls.  
  
Once he was gone, the brunette's grin grew. "Who wants to bet he'll   
hate me after this?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"You'll see. Too bad he isn't bright. He'd do well in Slytherin, don't   
you think?" the brunette grinned. "Oh by the way, I'm Atalanta Hunters.   
Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter right?"  
  
Ron blinked. "How'd you know?"  
  
"I'm a transfer student." Hunters answered, her grin never fading. "I   
was sorted in the summer, and managed to go through some records of   
previous years. Did you know they take portraits of top students and   
keep them in their files they never use? I find it pretty useless."  
  
"That doesn't tell how you know me." Ron said in an annoyed tone.   
  
"They have your photo in your detention files." Hunters answered. "And   
course, Harry doesn't need to know how I know him. He's in books after   
all." She paused. "ARe you getting in the carriage or not?"  
  
Ron glared at her, and got in, followed by Hermione, Harry, and the new   
girl. "And why did you get rid of the Ravenclaw kid?" ROn asked   
suddenly.  
  
"Well I had to do it to someone, why not him?" Hunters answered,  
raising an eyebrow. "Good thing I'm not in Ravenclaw."  
  
"What house are you in?" Hermione asked, who seemed to take a sudden   
interest in the girl. "Do you know something about the new teachers?"  
  
"I'm in Gryffindor. Oh yeah. I met them during the summer while I was   
getting sorted. There was this one professor-Lupin I think-is this   
years DADA teacher. Professor London is taking over a man named   
Hagrid's place, and Professor Jerison is helping with the Dueling   
Club/Tournament. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering." Hermione answered.  
  
"How did you know all this stuff?" Harry asked, awed in how much she   
knew.  
  
"It's called paying attention to the professors while they talk."   
Hunters added, grinning again. "We had alot of interuptions, mostly by   
McGonagall. She didn't like the idea of Hagrid's replacement, and the   
Dueling junk."  
  
"Isn't this supposed to be top secret stuff" Harry asked.  
  
"Dumbledore said I could tell you guys only." Hunters shrugged. "Oh   
well, I told you. Too late now."  
  
The carriage stopped and Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Hunters got off, and   
came face to face with the Ravenclaw boy, only he was drenched with   
make that made him look like a clown, and some peircings and his hair   
was green and spiked. He looked pissed.  
  
***Hello, people! Chapter 3! Yay! I know now that at least some people   
are reading this!  
My comments to my reviewers-  
Thelvyn: I know. I like the first chapter too. Sorry that Harry's OOC.   
Well, we can't all be perfect, but I'll work on it.  
bookwrm580: I started putting in this ***** inbetween every scene, as   
you can see if you bother looking at it. And sure, I'll work on making   
the chapter longer. ^_^  
I never expected to get two reviews. Oh well, I'm not complaining.  
  
Hikari Mirai*** 


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter four! I know I know. I should be making these chapters longer. But what the heck. I'll start doing that someday.  
Characters I happen to own:  
Katarina Moon  
Carlotta Thems  
Atalanta Hunters  
Darius Hunters  
Giovanni Thems  
Professor London  
Professor Jerison  
Comments on the bottom.  
DISCLAIMER: I fail to own Harry Potter and anything related to it. K?   
K.***  
SUMMARY: It's Harry and co.'s fifth year at Hogwarts. There is   
mysterious disappearances, and pranks that sometimes go too far. There   
is a legend of a Mystical Hero, the one who will bring destruction to   
all those he loves, and a old long-forgotten prophecy. Harry and the   
gang also faces crushes, finals, new students, secrets, the Order, and   
a Dueling Tournament. HxH DxG RxOC  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE MYSTICAL HERO  
by Hikari Mirai  
  
LAST TIME ON HARRY POTTER AND THE MYSTICAL HERO--  
The carriage stopped and Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Hunters got off, and   
came face to face with the Ravenclaw boy, only he was drenched with   
make that made him look like a clown, and some peircings and his hair   
was green and spiked. He looked pissed.  
  
Chapter Four  
Harry stepped back in suprise, Ron yelled "Woah!" and Hermione let out   
a surprised yelp. Atalanta looked nothing but surprised.  
  
"What happened to you?" Atalanta asked. "What's with the kinda punkish   
look?"  
  
"YOU!" the boy shouted, glaring and pointing at her. "IT'S YOUR FAULT!"  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" Atalanta asked, her expression bewildered. "I   
don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"OH YES YOU DO!" the boy yelled, stilling pointing an accusing finger   
at her. "YOU TOLD ME TO GO TO THE CARRIAGE WITH THE TWO GIRLS AND THEY   
DID THIS TO ME!" He pointed to two girls talking on the stairway to the   
entrance of Hogwarts. THere was a redhead and a black haired girl.  
  
"Oh, now I get it." Atalanta said. "YOu got the wrong carriage. BUt you   
gotta admit, it's ssssooooooo you."  
  
The boy snorted. "Yeah, right!"  
  
THe black haired girl and the redhead that were talking earlier,   
approached them, each with a large smile on their face.  
  
"At least the rehearsal wasn't in vain." the black haired girl said.   
She looked the Ravenclaw boy. "She's right you know. YOu look sooo much   
better now."  
  
THe redhead's grin grew. "Ooo, are you saying he's ugly?"  
  
The balck haired girl nodded. "Yep."  
  
THe Ravenclaw boy growled. "You think you're beautiful?"  
  
"Don't worry, we're not supermodel gorgeous, but we're very beautiful   
compared to you." the black haired girl started to file her nails. "But   
now, since you're so much cuter-let me remind you you're still ugly, I   
think I'll make it beautiful."  
  
"You ruined my perfect face!" the boy shouted.  
  
"That was your face? I thought it was an overgrown beatle!" the black   
haired girl said, she covered her mouth with one hand, and put her   
other hand behind her back. "I am sooo sorry." She waved the hand she   
put behind her back. Her fingers were crossed. She quickly hid it   
behind her back again. "You didn't see that..."  
  
"You're going down!" the boy shouted, taking out his wand. "Petrificus   
Totalus!"  
  
"Backferio!" Atalanta shouted, pulling out her wand. The next thing the   
boy knew, his arms and legs were binded together.  
  
"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Hermione demanded. She pulled out her wand and   
unbinded the Ravenclaw boy. "That is no way to behave!"  
  
"Hey, I asked him before I gave him the makeover!" the black haired   
gril responded. "I told him I took silence as a yes, and he was so damn   
quiet."  
  
"And he took the wrong carriage!" Atalanta added. "Not my fault he   
did!"  
  
Hermione's eyes were on the redhead. "Hey I'm in league with   
Carlotta!" the red haired girl said, raising her hands.  
  
"You're off the hook for now." Hermione told them. "If this happens   
again-"  
  
"Yeah yeah. We get detention-yada yada yada blah blah." Carlotta said,   
putting her file in a pocket on her robes. "Can we eat now?"  
  
"Okay." Hermione answered. The trio of girls ran off into the castle,   
laughing.  
  
Hermione looked at the Raveclaw boy. "YOu should be going to to."  
  
The boy let out a hiss and stormed into the Great Hall.  
  
"Well, that went smoothly." Ron announced sarcastically. "I swear, that   
Hunters girl is wierd, and she smiles too much!"  
  
"I can't beleive those girls!" Hermione said, as they made their way up   
to the Great Hall.  
  
"Yeah, but you gotta admit, the boy did look alot better." Ron said   
lightly.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "They shoulden't have done! Thay broke at   
least-"  
  
Harry stopped paying attention. A woman with wavy shoulder lengh brown   
hair dressed in white and black was standing ten feet away, looking   
intently at Harry. Harry blinked and she disappeared.  
  
"Harry? Harry? Are you alive?" ROn asked shaking the dazed Harry's   
shoulders.  
  
"Huh?" Harry asked.  
  
"You were tuned out." Hermione answered. "SOmething wrong?"  
  
"I thought I saw someone." Harry whispered. He stopped when he was   
about to tell them what he saw. He didn't know why he stopped, he just   
felt nervous, and he could feel a lump in his throat. Changing the   
subject, he asked, "Does being a prefect gives us an excuse to stay   
here out this late?"  
  
"No." Hermione answered, as she pushed the Great Hall doors open. They   
came face to face with Professor McGonagall.  
  
"YOu three," the professor said sternly, looking intently on the three   
students before her, "come with me."  
  
Silently, Harry, Hermione, and Ron followed their Transfiguration   
professor out of the hall and into the hallway that lead to Professor   
Dumbledore's office.  
  
Harry's mind was swimming in questions. Was he and his friends in   
trouble? If so, what had they done? Did they stay out too long? Or was   
this about them being prefects? Hermione he could understand, but him?   
Ron? They broke rules more than he could count-okay, so not that many,   
but he and Ron did break rules alot. And they seemed to pull Hermione   
into the bad habit...  
  
"Chocolate Fudge." McGonagall said, and the gargoyle sprung to life,   
rotating to create steps. Harry, Hermione, and Ron got on, followed by   
McGonagall.  
  
Harry was surprised to see all the people in the headmaster's office.   
Especially his godfather.  
  
Harry ran to his godfather and gave him a big hug, which Sirius gadly   
accept. Harry let go and looked around. "Ummm..what's going on here?"  
  
Harry imedietly reconized his ex-DADA professor, Remus Lupin, and   
Hogwarts' potions master Professor Snape. He also reconized Professor   
Jerison, and the woman that was gathering all the first years earlier   
that night.  
  
"A little orginization." Dumbledore answered. "Congratulations, Mr.   
Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger. Welcome to the Order of the   
Pheonix."  
  
***I don't know why I stopped here. I just felt like it. I gotta write   
longer chapters...  
Responses to Reviews:  
Julio, Jessica Halliwell Potter: Thanks!   
Dark-tenshi: I see your point. And thanks!  
shdrrani: You'll find out before the story ends. That's all I can tell   
you.  
  
Hikari Mirai*** 


	5. Chapter 5

***It's chapter five, people! Enjoy!  
Characters I happen to own:  
Katarina Moon  
Carlotta Thems  
Atalanta Hunters  
Darius Hunters  
Giovanni Thems  
Professor London  
Professor Jerison  
Comments on the bottom.  
DISCLAIMER: I fail to own Harry Potter and anything related to it. K?   
K.***  
SUMMARY: It's Harry and co.'s fifth year at Hogwarts. There is   
mysterious disappearances, and pranks that sometimes go too far. There   
is a legend of a Mystical Hero, the one who will bring destruction to   
all those he loves, and a old long-forgotten prophecy. Harry and the   
gang also faces crushes, finals, new students, secrets, the Order, and   
a Dueling Tournament. HxH DxG RxOC  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE MYSTICAL HERO  
by Hikari Mirai  
  
LAST TIME ON HARRY POTTER AND THE MYSTICAL HERO--  
"A little orginization." Dumbledore answered. "Congratulations, Mr.   
Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger. Welcome to the Order of the   
Pheonix."  
  
Chapter 5  
Harry and Hermione stared blankly at Dumbledore, and Ron gaped at him.   
What the heck was the Order of Pheonix thing anyways?  
  
As if he were reading minds, Dumbledore said, "The Order of the Pheonix   
is a secret orginization which fights against Voldemort-" nearly   
everyone flinched "-and his followers."  
  
"But, Professor Dumbledore-isn't this illegal?" Ron asked suddenly. "I   
thought Fudge made it illegal to-"  
  
"Yes, he did." Dumbledore asnwered gravely. "But if he won't do   
something, we have to. He grows stronger everyday, and it won't be long   
before he'll try to kill Harry again."  
  
Harry felt uneasy as everyone's eyes fell on him.  
  
"I'm guessing you three are wondering why your in this." Dumbledore   
said suddenly, grabbing Hermione, Ron, and Harry's attention. "You   
three had so many encounters with the Dark Arts, you can nearly   
reconize them without effort. And also, because he's after you Harry. I   
also thought you might like Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger's company."  
  
"Thank you professor." Harry said quietly.  
  
"But professor," Hermione spoke up, "if you and Professor McGonagall   
are here, who's watching the students in the Great Hall?"  
  
"Miss Granger, I'm afraid the dinner ended a few minutes before you   
came into my office." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"We were there that long?" Ron asked loudly.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall answered. "Now you three should go to   
bed. I'll introduce you to your new companions tommarrow at seven in   
the morning. The password is Virgo Draconus."  
  
The trio nodded and obidiently walked out of the office and towards   
Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"I can't beleive it!" Ron said suddenly. "We're joining an illegal top   
secrt orginization against You-Know-Who, and the most powerful one at   
that!"  
  
"Illegal?" Hermione nearly shouted. "Why would we do something that can   
throw us in Azkaban?"  
  
"Maybe because we'll have a better chance kicking Death Eaters' butt."   
Ron answered. "The Order of the Pheonix's members are supposed to be   
powerful wizards and witches! And we got Dumbledore on this too! He   
wouldn't do something illegal unless he saw nothing better!"  
  
"I know..." Hermione trailed. "But, what if we're caught?"  
  
"I doubt Fudge will let Dumbledore off the hook." Harry said. "After   
last year, I don't think Fudge and Dumbedore are on good terms   
anymore."  
  
"Yeah! We can't tell anyone! Not even Crookshanks!" Ron announced.  
  
"And how will Crookshanks relay the message?" Hermione asked, glaring   
at Ron.   
  
"Sirius did say that the dumb cat is very smart." Ron answered quietly,   
his cheeks pink.  
  
"And how can it be dumb, but very smart?" Hermione edged on.  
  
"I don't know." Ron mumbled.  
  
Harry grinned as Ron was bullied by Hermione, he thoughts went   
elsewhere, like the dream and the woman he thought he saw. He didn't   
know about the two in the dreams he had, but the woman in white seemed   
oddly familiar. Questions swam through his mind, like who was she, what   
was this all about, ect.  
  
They entered the Gryffindor Common Room, which was completely empty,   
except for Atalanta and the two other girls that played the nasty trick   
on the Ravenclaw boy. They were sitting in a circle on the floor,   
whispering and going through piles of parchment and white muggle paper.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Ron asked the girls. "Tommarrow is   
the first day of school."  
  
"Who said we have too?" Atalanta answered nonchalantly. "It'll be our   
fault if we're late and falling in sleep in class, not yours."  
  
"Or life's jacked up." Carlotta added.  
  
"Fine!" Ron said through clenched teeth, his fists clenching and   
unclenching.  
  
Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder, and Ron seemed to calm down   
visibly. Ron let out a snort, and marched up to his dorm.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione cluelessly. "Wonder why Ron's acting up."  
  
Hermione shrugged in response. "I don't know. We better go to bed.   
G'night Harry." Hermione said, and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Harry felt his cheeks go hot, as he watched Hermione leave the Common   
Room to the girls' dorm. He turned around and spotted the three girls   
giving him funny looks.  
  
"What?" Harry hear himself say.  
  
"Er-nothing. Nothing at all." Carlotta answered, and the girls looked   
away, leaving Harry to enter his dorm confused.  
***  
Harry let out a moan when he felt his bed shake. Opening his eyes, he   
saw Ron grinning at him.  
  
"Is he up?" he heard Hermione ask in the background, although he wasn't   
sure it was Hermione.  
  
"Yep. And about time too." Ron answered, pulling a drowsy Harry out of   
his bed. "Come on, mate. We're supposed to see Dumbledore in ten   
minutes!"  
  
Harry nodded. He was feeling unusually sleepy. He was already off the   
bed, but Ron was still dragging him. All of a sudden he felt something   
ice cold hit him in the face as he let out a shout of surprise.  
  
Wide awake, he jumped up and ran out of the range of the cold water. He   
rubbed his eyes and looked at Ron and Hermione, or who he thought were   
them. They were moving blurs to him as of the moment.  
  
He could hear his friends laugh, and stumbled out of the bathroom.   
"Ron, can you help me find my glasses?"  
  
"Sure mate." Ron sniggered. He reached over to Harry's nightstand, got   
the glasses, and handed them to Harry. "You should dry up and change."  
  
"See in guys in five minutes." Hermione said, heading to the door.   
"I'll be waiting at the entrance to Dumbledore's office."  
  
Once Hermione left, Harry quickly got ready, and Ron was sitting on his   
bed eating Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Suddenly, Ron spit one out,   
a look of disgust on his face.  
  
"Ewww...." Ron said, running to the bathroom to rinse his mouth out. He   
came back seconds later. "That...that...tasted just horrible!"  
  
"Sure, there's alot of those." Harry replied putting on his shoes.  
  
"It made vomit flavor taste like candy." ROn responded. "I can't get   
the taste out of my mouth..."  
  
"Quit complaining, we're gonna be late!" Harry said.  
  
"Kay, coming."  
  
ROn and Harry ran to Dumbledore's office, and sure enough they spotted   
Hermione pacing in front of the gargoyle.  
  
"You're late." Hermione said, when she spotted them.  
  
"Sure, sure." Ron responded. "What was the password again?"  
  
Hermione scowled, but answered, "Chocolate Fudge."  
  
The gargoyle sprung to life, and the trio entered Dumbledore's office.   
It was pretty much the same as before, except Sirius was pacing,   
looking nervous.  
  
"Sirius, what's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"There you are! You're late!" Sirius replied, looking releived.  
  
"He wouldn't stop pacing, you worried him sick being late." Professor   
Jerison answered. "He kept muttering something about YOu-Know-Who and   
the attack on Beauxbaton last night."  
  
"Beauxbaton was atacked last night?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, and by You-Know-Who. About half the students and staff died."   
Professor Jerison continued to answer. "Hopefully Fudge doesn't think   
of it as some serious joke."  
  
Harry stood their silently. Voldemort attacked Beauxbaton, and killed   
about half the school population. But wasn't Voldemort's amin target   
was him, Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived? Wasn't Voldemort itching to   
kill him?  
  
"Anyways, weren't we supposed to introduce ourselves to you lot?"   
Professor Jerison, said cheerfully, liking it was an everyday thing   
that Voldemort killed people. "You already know who I am, so why don't   
I introduce you to your new professor? She's subsituting Care of   
Magical Creatures while Hagrid's away."  
  
Harry came face-to-face with the woman who was gathering the first   
years the day before. She had a cocky grin.  
  
"Professor London." the woman said, extending a hand to them,   
cheerfully.  
  
Harry slowly took his new professor's hand, and everything went white.  
  
***End of chapter five! And it'll be days before chapter six! Aren't   
these chapters short?  
  
The passwords are dumb. I just felt like saying that. Can anyone guess   
why Gryffindor's password is Virgo Draconus?  
  
Anyways, I got this story posted in four diffrent places,   
FanFiction.net (www.fanfiction.net), Death-Curse.com   
(www.death-curse.com/fiction/), Wizard Fiction   
(www.insideharrypotter.com/ff/), and Wizard City   
(www.wizard-city.com/center/storyline/). It is possible to post reviews   
in all of them. And boy, is it a pain to post the chapters.  
FanFiction.Net Reviews:  
Thelyvn: Thanks!  
  
Wizard Fiction Reviews:  
Jacki & lale: Thanks alot!  
  
Wizard City Fiction:  
Cecily Aelis: Oh well. I could always think of an excuse...but that   
doesn't help any, does it? Anyways, thanks for your review!  
  
Hikari Mirai*** 


	6. Chapter 6

***It's chapter six! With hints of D/G, too! I had to add it now.   
Anyways, read and enjoy!  
Characters I happen to own:  
Katarina Moon  
Carlotta Thems  
Atalanta Hunters  
Darius Hunters  
Giovanni Thems  
Professor London  
Professor Jerison  
  
Comments on the bottom.  
DISCLAIMER: I fail to own Harry Potter and anything related to it. K?   
K.***  
SUMMARY: It's Harry and co.'s fifth year at Hogwarts. There is   
mysterious disappearances, and pranks that sometimes go too far. There   
is a legend of a Mystical Hero, the one who will bring destruction to   
all those he loves, and a old long-forgotten prophecy. Harry and the   
gang also faces crushes, finals, new students, secrets, the Order, and   
a Dueling Tournament. HxH DxG RxOC  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE MYSTICAL HERO  
by Hikari Mirai  
  
LAST TIME ON HARRY POTTER AND THE MYSTICAL HERO--  
"Professor London." the woman said, extending a hand to them,   
cheerfully.  
  
Harry slowly took his new professor's hand, and everything went white.  
  
Chapter Six  
Harry wasn't sure on what's happening. One minute he was shaking hands   
with Professor London, the next, he was surrounded and blinded by white   
light.  
  
The brightness died down considerably, and he was able to make out   
something in the distance, but all Harry could make out was a black   
dot.  
  
"Harry," a soft familiar voice called. As if she apparated, Professor   
London, or what looked like his temporary Care of Magical Creatures   
professor, walked up to him, with her hand extended, a golden cross   
shaped pendant hanging on a gold chain laying in her palm.  
  
"Harry," she whispered, putting the cross closer to Harry's face. "Take   
it, Harry, it's the key."  
  
"Key- to what?" Harry couldn't help but say, as he eyed the cross   
strangly. Something inside of him told him that he should take face his   
destiny. Something else told him that the pain isn't worth it.  
  
But questions swarmed through his mind. What's the purpose of the   
cross? Is it some kind of key? What pain? What was the worth of the   
pain? What had caused it? Will he loose something, or suffer greatly?  
  
"Harry, don't be scared. It had to happen someday." the woman answered   
quietly. Clenching her ahnd with the cross into a fist she pulled her   
hand down. "Remember, don't be scared."  
  
All of the sudden, Harry became dizzy, like the world was spinning in   
circles around him, but that he couldn't be too sure on. Slowly, other   
colors started to mix in with the white from his surroundings. And   
slowly, his surroundings stopped spinning, and the first thinf he saw   
was-  
  
"Hermione?" Harry said weakly. He felt sick and weak, and most of all   
dizzy. "What happened?" he continued, slowly sitting up, clutching his   
head.  
  
"You collasped." Hermione answered, a hint of worry in her tone. "Are   
you okay? What happened?"  
  
"I don't know, I just slaw lots of white, and Professor London!" Harry   
answered. "Professor London was offering me a golden cross, saying it   
was a key to something, and something about something's going to happen   
someday."  
  
Hermione blinked. "Professor London offered you a cross? That's   
supposedly is a key?"  
  
"I guess."  
*****  
(I'm switching the pov. I'll be doing that once in while. Hope you   
don't mind.)  
After his big shock of being a prefect, he tried to keep the news from   
spreading. If it reached Fred and George, he would be doomed.  
  
Although he'd love to get something new, like a new dress robe, but he   
couldn't afford it. Which would he prefer? a)Get a new dress robe that   
did not look like a dress and that was not maroon, or b)not be the target of   
Fred and George's prefect jokes. Like any intelligent, sensible, and   
wise person, he prefered b, especially after all the stuff the twins   
did on Percy...  
  
Not that life was any better, even if he choosed option b. He had a new   
classmate, and it's an annoying brown haired girl. He didn't quite know   
what was so annoying with her, but he just happened to find her   
annoying. He just can't stop being annoyed or pissed at her. Was he   
going crazy? That potion Fred and George made him test must be taking   
it's toll.  
  
Anyways, life for Ron Weasley was not boring. After all, being friends   
with Harry Potter and Voldemort out their to kill Harry, how can you   
say life is boring? If Ron wasn't breaking school rules, doing   
homework, or help solve mysteries, he was in detention.  
  
He did get quite alot of detentions, but it was nothing compared to the   
Marauders from decades ago, or the Weasley twins. SO he can safely say   
that was good. After all, compared to all of Hogwarts pranksters, he   
was a perfect angel never getting detention. Fred and George were in   
detention every other day...  
  
After what Sirius and Lupin told him what they used to do in school,   
Ron was feeling quite confident that the twins still had a long way to   
go before he break Prongs and Padfoot's detention record. They were   
getting close to beating Lupins's, though.  
  
Ron was coming back from the kitchens with armfull of snacks just in   
case Harry gets up and decides he's hungry. He unexplainably passed out   
when he was shaking hands with Professor London.  
  
London. Funny name, he though. Why was she named after a place? BUt   
that's not his primary concern, Harry was. He noticed Harry's behavior.   
He's been spacey, a far away look in his eyes from time to time, and he   
was quiet, too. Oh well, can't understand everything, as Fred and   
George alway say, will besides P on a badge stands for pinhead.  
  
He opened the door to a room where Harry and Hermione were. Harry was   
up, but he and Hermione were looking at each other. Ron closed the door   
and walked off like he never opened the door, eating the snacks along   
the way. He didn't want to interupt anything.  
*****  
(Change of pov, again! I'll probably be doing this often.)  
Ginny Weasley was your average witch in Hogwarts, with an unusually   
large family, and with good, but average marks.  
  
Ginny's life was pretty uneventful, well, for her anyways. Nothing   
much, just the average, you know, flying cars, moving staircases,   
pictures you can have decent conversation with, and all that stuff.   
Average, well, for a witch attending Hogwarts that is.  
  
So in other words, Ginny lives an average, boring, uneventfull life, if  
you don't count the Chamber of Secrets thing, but that's not the point.   
She hadn't change much since her first year, well, except for maybe her   
appearance. She had grown, and into a young woman. Or you could say,   
she's catching the attention of her fellow male schoolmates.  
  
There's one thing that everyone that does not know. She had a crush,   
and on the last person imaginable. Heck, if she ever told any of her   
brothers, well for Ron at least, her crush will cease to exist. Enough   
said.  
  
She had liked him ever since the end of her third year. Why hadn't she   
notice him earlier? She had no idea, maybe she was too obessesed with   
the Boy-Who-Lived. Who knows, she sure didn't.  
  
Just because she had liked someone else now, doesn't mean Ginny didn't   
like Harry. Yeah, she would still team up with Colin Creevey and create   
a Harry Potter fanclub, but she didn't like him as much as she used   
too.  
  
GInny desperately tired to regain her crush on Harry, her current crush   
would never like her. After all, she was a Gryffindor, and a Weasley at   
that. And he, her crush, was well known, especially for his last name.   
He was too, how should she say it? *Important*, at least in his eyes.   
He came from a wealthy family, and her? Well not much money is a nice   
way of putting it.  
  
She didn't know why she liked him, after all those things he said to   
her and her family, all those nasty insults to her friends, but she   
still couldn't help but liking Draco Malfoy.  
  
And back to the story. Ginny was walking down the aisle in the Hogwarts   
Express on September the 1st. She was looking for her friend, Wanda   
Abbson, and she was bound to be in one of the compartments.  
  
After checking a compartment to her right, she ran into something, or   
more likely someone. She fell back felt someone topple over her. She   
opened her eyes to meet a pair of grey eyes.  
  
Ginny turned red as a tomato when she found out who the eyes belonged   
to. *Not him again!* Ginny thought annoyed. *Now I can't help but   
blush! SUre hope he doesn't notice, it would be embarrasing!*  
  
"M..m..malfoy!" Ginny stuttered. *Damn! Why can't I stop stuttering?!*  
  
Malfoy quickly got to his feet, dusted his robes off. He glared at   
Ginny. "Why, isn't it the Weasel's baby sister?"  
  
"It's Weasley, Malfoy! Not Weasel!" Ginny corrected in a heated voice.   
*Yes! I didn't stutter!*  
  
"You think I care?" Malfoy sneered. He leaned foward, his face close to   
hers. "Just if you don't know, I don't!"  
  
"Don't what?" Ginny questioned, raising an eyebrow. She was enjoying   
this. She can't remember the last time she enjoyed provoking someone as   
much as this. Heck, like is an understatement! She loved it!  
  
"Don't catch my drift, Weasel?" Malfoy asked, a hint of annoyance in   
his voice.  
  
That was reason one why Virginia Weasley like to provoke Draco Malfoy.   
He was so easy to annoy.  
  
Smirking, Ginny answered, "I may, I may not. It depends on what you're   
thinking."  
  
Being a Malfoy, Ginny thought Malfoy would be harder to annoy. Oh well,   
it's not like she's gonna die before school even starts.  
  
"You're brighter than that, Weasel." Malfoy sneered, before turning on   
his heels and walked off.  
  
And for the first time, Ginny noticed that Crabbe and Goyle weren't   
around Malfoy. Ginny would bet her house that those large idiots were   
stuffing their faces.  
  
***Tada! Chapter six! And it's slowly getting longer, anyone noticing   
that? Probably not.  
  
And...I don't get any more reviews. Is anyone reading this? Or am I   
updating too fast? I have to admit, I didn't think I could finish this   
chapter so fast.  
  
Anyways, review and tell me what you think!  
  
Hikari Mirai*** 


	7. Chapter 7

***The seventh chapter! More and more coming! And yesterday (March 22) was my birthday! I'm so happy!  
Anyways, read and enjoy!  
Characters I happen to own:  
Katarina Moon  
Carlotta Thems  
Atalanta Hunters  
Darius Hunters  
Giovanni Thems  
Professor London  
Professor Jerison  
  
Comments on the bottom.  
DISCLAIMER: I fail to own Harry Potter and anything related to it. K?   
K.***  
SUMMARY: It's Harry and co.'s fifth year at Hogwarts. There is   
mysterious disappearances, and pranks that sometimes go too far. There   
is a legend of a Mystical Hero, the one who will bring destruction to   
all those he loves, and a old long-forgotten prophecy. Harry and the   
gang also faces crushes, finals, new students, secrets, the Order, and   
a Dueling Tournament. HxH DxG RxOC  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE MYSTICAL HERO  
by Hikari Mirai  
  
LAST TIME ON HARRY POTTER AND THE MYSTICAL HERO--  
And for the first time, Ginny noticed that Crabbe and Goyle weren't   
around Malfoy. Ginny would bet her house that those large idiots were   
stuffing their faces.  
  
Chapter Seven  
Harry felt his cheeks redden as he looked at Hermione. He felt funny   
inside everytime he was with her lately. He already been introduced to   
the Order members, managing to not pass out, thank god. It was already   
his third day at Hogwarts, Thursday, and he was ready for the first   
class of the day, Care of Magical Creatures. He wasn't sure what   
Professor London would make them do and what she assigns. Professor   
Lupin, this year's DADA teacher, assured him she wasn't that bad - the   
worst she could do was bore you to death, but he doubted that, since   
her preferences were hardly ever boring.  
  
ANd boy was he right.  
  
The Gryffindors and Slytherins were assigned partners and an egg. The   
Gryffindors were with Griffindors, and the Slytherins with Slytherins.   
They were assigned eggs, each carrying a diffrent creature in it. She   
wasn't going to tell them what creature they got, but she did assure   
them it would be harmless and legal, and she also posted a board with   
all the possible creatures it could be, what the eggs usually look like   
(she used complicate words, and only Hermione seemed to make it out),   
and the amount of time till the egg is supposed to hatch.  
  
Harry and Hermione were paired up, and Hermione hoped it was something   
addorable, but easy to handle and take care of. Afterall, she still had   
homework to do. Harry, on the other hand, hope it didn't have sharp   
teeth and claws, and more than four legs.  
  
Ron, however, seemed to think himself as unlucky. He was partnered with   
Atalanta, who in return, didn't like him. But unlike Ron, Atalanta was   
trying to be nice and resist the urge to strangle him.  
  
"What do you think it will be?" Atalanta asked Ron, trying to make a   
conversation.  
  
Ron grunted in response.  
  
"Gee, that's nice," Atalanta snapped sarcastically, scowling. "What are   
you trying to do? Speak troll?"  
  
"Why don't you go and get hexed or something?" Ron snapped. "I'm not   
int he mood."  
  
"Well, I try to be civil." Atalanta muttered. "Sorry for being alive!"  
  
Carlotta popped up besides Ron and said, "Fried chicken!"  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow at Carlotta.  
  
Carlotta shrugged in response. "Why? I like fried chicken. Can I have a   
knut?"  
  
"Why should he give it to you? He needs all the money he can lay his   
hands on!" a voice drawled.  
  
"Listen blondie," Carlotta snapped, oviously annoyed. "Just go jump off   
a cliff! Even better, hang yourself in your closet? I'm sure they're   
nice closets in Slytherin-for idiots anyways."  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" Draco sneered.  
  
"YOu shouldn't sneer too much." Carlotta said, changing the topic   
suddenly. "It isn't good for you. Last time I met someone who sneered   
alot, well, he couldn't sneer for a long time."  
  
"Is that a threat?" Draco snapped, stepping closer.  
  
Carlotta stood her ground. "Am I supposed to be scared yet?" she asked,   
pulling out her file and started filing her nails. "Pardon me. I have   
an egg to attend that is much more important than listening to the   
nonsense you always bring up." She walked pass him and to her partner,   
Dean Thomas, and the egg, ignoring the muderous glare Malfoy shot at   
her.  
  
"Any more smart comments before I copy Carlotta's maneuvers?" Ron   
asked, grinning at the murderous, but lost look on Malfoy's face.  
  
"Smart?" Atalanta added. "I wouldn't call them smart to save my own   
life." She grinned. "I remember the sneering incident with a fellow   
classmate at my elementary school. Carlotta got really mad, and all of   
the sudden the sneering kid could only smile for weeks afterwards.   
Think of what it did to his rep!"  
  
"What did she do?" Ron gaped, staring at Atalanta like she was a   
nutcase-but he had to admit, she was a bit of a nutcase.  
  
"You know, a Cheering charm! Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a   
cheering charm, she didn't mean to! She said something about him   
burning in hell." Atalanta asnwered. She looked at Malfoy. "Oh look at   
the time! I'm afraid I must start warming the egg. Hope to never see   
you again!" With that she left to warm her egg, grinning like an idiot   
she would proudly admit herself to be.  
  
"I think I'll go and follow her." Ron said to Malfoy as he followed   
Atalanta to the egg.  
  
As much as Ron didn't like Atalanta much, he would much more prefer her   
presence than Malfoy's. She was after all, more likeable than Malfoy in   
many ways, but she wasn't the nicest person he ever met. She was a bit   
too sarcastic for his liking, but she was funny, and wierd.  
  
"Ron-I think it's hatching already!" Atalanta squealed, jumping up and   
down like she ate mountains of sugar. She held the cracking egg up in   
front of ROn's face excitedly. "Isn't that quick? I'll bet anything   
it's a pixy dragon!"  
  
The top of the egg popped off and out came a slimy head that resembles   
a baby dragons head.  
  
This confused Ron. Weren't dragons illegal?  
  
Atalanta must of been reading his mind, because she said, "Pixy dragons   
are legal tiny dragons, and alot more safe. You can keep them as pets.   
The worst they can do scratch you to death."  
  
"I thought all dragons were illegal." Ron mused.  
  
"Well, it's supposedly half dragon-and half something else. What I   
couldn't say. Go look and see what it eats while I help it get out of   
it's egg." Atalanta instructed, helping the pixy dragon break the egg   
shell.  
*****  
Harry and Hermione had much more difficulty-they had a hippogriff.  
  
"Er-Mione, do you do the same thing with a grown hippogriff to touch   
it?" Harry asked, eying the creature as it broke it's egg shell.  
  
"No. I read about hippogriffs. We'll just have to make contact with   
it." Hermione answered. "The first one who touches it, the hippogriff   
thinks it's it's mother, and the second one father."  
  
"Huh?" Harry was a bit confused, he found the idea akward. YOu touch   
and you become a parent? Well, it wasn't as wierd as the furkin thing   
where you have to sing it a song first.  
  
"Do you want to go first?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry shook his head. "You go first."  
  
Hermione nodded and was about to touch it, when the hippogriff jumped   
into Hermione's arms, shaking nervoulsy, buring it's head into   
Hermione's chest.  
  
Harry ran to Hermione and kneeled next to her to help her up. "What   
happened?"  
  
"I...I don't know..." Hermione answered, wrapping her arms around the  
hippogriff.  
  
Harry saw Ron run up, with Atalanta following, cursing while the pixy   
dragon was thrashing around.  
  
"Hermione! What happened?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"RON! Can you please lend me a hand! Ouch, damn! RON!" Atalanta nearly   
shrieked, trying to hold the pixy dragon still.  
  
"EVERYONE! REAMIN CALM! TRY TO HOLD YOUR ANIMAL OR EGG FIRMLY FROM   
RUNNING, BREAKING, OR HURTING ITSELF!" Professor London shouted, trying   
to restore order in her class. "REMAIN CALM!"  
  
Harry felt the ground underneath him begin to shake slightly, and then   
it begin to shake more and more.  
  
"EVERYONE!" London nearly screamed. "TAKE YOUR ANIMALS/EGGS AND GET   
YOURSELVES INTO THE CASTLE! NOW!"  
  
THe class hastily followed London's order, trying desperatley not to   
fall flat on their faces. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were near the back,   
as they went through the door, Harry pulled Hermione and Ron back.  
  
"Hey!" Ron exclaimed, as he was pulled back. "You're going to choke me   
if keep doing that!"  
  
Harry pulled Ron back by the collar of his robes, and Hermione by her   
shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked, shifting the hippogriff in her   
arms to make it more comfortable.  
  
"I don't know what, but I think we should see what it's about." Harry   
answered. He honestly didn't know why, but he had a feeling they should   
stay and watch.  
  
"Why aren't you guys at the Gryffindor tower?"  
  
Harry felt himself stiffen as he heard the all too familiar voice. He'd   
bet anything the speaker was Atalanta. And sure enough it was.  
  
She was standing there, holding the sleeping pixy dragon in her arms.   
"You guys aren't supposed to be here, prefect or not."  
  
"Why don't you save your own life and get back to the tower?" Ron   
snapped.  
  
"No." she hissed. "I'm not going. If you get killed, I might as well   
die too. You are not leaving the stupid project to me for being stupid   
and getting yourself killed!"  
  
"Atalanta," Hermione said softly. "Why don't you go? We'll follow you."  
  
Atalanta shook her head. "No. You honestly think I'm that stupid? I   
doubt you'll follow me even if I threaten you with a gun."  
  
"Gun?" Ron asked, confused.   
  
"An object muggles use to kill each other." Atalanta answered. "But   
that's not the point!"  
  
"It isn't?" Ron said. "And I thought it was."  
  
"YOu know very well that this has nothing to do with guns." Atalanta   
said through clenched teeth. "Unless you're stupider than I thought."  
  
"I am not stupid!" Ron snapped.  
  
"Could've fooled me." Atalanta replied casually. "That, however, is not   
the reason I'm here. I'm not going unless you go, and ahead of me!"  
  
"SH!" Hermione hushed, handed the hippogriff to Harry, and peaked over  
the corner of the opened front doors of Hogwarts and into where all the   
professors, minus Dumbledore, were assembled, all wuietly talking.   
  
What made Hermione stop looking was a loud scream, and from Atalanta.  
  
Atalanta was slowly backing away from a black cloaked figure with a   
mask on, his arm rised high with his wand.  
  
Atalanta turned around, her back facing him, and crouched down, just in   
time when in an explosion, the figure disappeared.  
  
Ron had immediately ran to the crouching brunette's side. "Are you   
okay?" Ron asked, patting her on the back, looking thoroughly   
concerned.  
  
"I think so." Atalanta answered shakily, standing up. She looked at the   
still sleeping pixy dragon in her arms. "Stupid dragon! I can't beleive   
he slept through all that!"  
  
Ron grinned. She was alright now.  
***  
For a reason no one could some up with, the rest of the classes were   
canceled and everybody were to stay in their common room.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in the common room with a couple   
of other Gryffindors peacefully, until-  
  
"Ouch!" Ron exclaimed, as a thick book hit his dead. He picked up the   
book labeled D&D.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Atalanta apologized. "I meant to hit my brother. Can I   
have the book back now?"  
  
Ron ignored her and opened the book, and the first page said, in big   
bold letters, "Dungeons and Dragons RPG".  
  
"RPG?" Ron asked.  
  
"Role-playing game. Now give me that book!" Atalanta exclaimed,   
reaching for it. Ron moved it out of her reach.  
  
"No." he answered.  
  
Atalanta desperately leaned foward to grab the book, and fell. The   
armchair he was sitting on tumbled back, and Atalanta landed on top of   
Ron who sorta slipped off the chair.  
  
Grinning tirumphantly, she grabbed the book the slipped out of Ron's   
hand and got to her feet. She turned around to her friends and younger   
brother and announced, "Got the book back!"  
  
She scowled when she saw the looks on Katarina and Carlotta's faces.  
  
Harry watched out of boredom as Atalanta went through a long lecture   
about something like pie's so fives or something-he couldn't tell, she   
was talking too fast.  
  
After a few minutes he gotten bored. He started to look around the   
common. Ron started to play wizard chess with a boy named Giovanni, who   
was Carlotta's younger brother. Atalanta, Carlotta, and Katarina went   
back to playing a game with Darius, Atalanta's younger brother. The   
Weasley twins were nowhere in site, which was probably not a good   
thing. The rest of the Gryffindor house were in their dorms, as far as   
Harry knew. Dean and Seamus were prbably in a middle of a pillow fight;   
they seemed to have a new found interest in pillow fighting, and   
Neville was probably watching. The girls-well, he had no idea what   
girls do in their spare time, so he had no idea. And Hermione was   
reading a book, sitting right next to him.  
  
*She looks so peacefull...* Harry thought as he felt his cheeks heat   
up. He looked away. *I need something to do...* Harry trailed off when   
some big old book landed on top of Harry's head, and a loud explosion   
outside.  
  
***Chapter Seven ends! And the chapters are slowly getting longer and   
longer.   
  
I also posted this story at another place at Potterworld.com   
(www.minofmagic.weboz.net/storyline/). I can't acess Wizard City   
Fiction, I think it's down or something. Oh well.  
  
Fanfiction.net Reviews:  
Cynical Slytherin: Glad you like, and sorry if it's a bit confuzzling...   
Is Voldie enjoying himself now that he attacked the french school? ^_^  
Jessica Halliwell Potter: Thanks!  
  
Well, that's all the reviews I received. Please review!  
  
Hikari Mirai*** 


	8. Chapter Eight

***Sorry I couldn't post earlier! My class had an overnight fieldtrip and I was worrying my head off on whether or not I packed everything. Sorry.  
Anyways, read and enjoy!  
Characters I happen to own:  
Katarina Moon  
Carlotta Thems  
Atalanta Hunters  
Darius Hunters  
Giovanni Thems  
Professor London  
Professor Jerison  
  
Comments on the bottom.  
DISCLAIMER: I fail to own Harry Potter and anything related to it. K?   
K.***  
SUMMARY: It's Harry and co.'s fifth year at Hogwarts. There is   
mysterious disappearances, and pranks that sometimes go too far. There   
is a legend of a Mystical Hero, the one who will bring destruction to   
all those he loves, and a old long-forgotten prophecy. Harry and the   
gang also faces crushes, finals, new students, secrets, the Order, and   
a Dueling Tournament. HxH DxG RxOC  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE MYSTICAL HERO  
by Hikari Mirai  
  
LAST TIME ON HARRY POTTER AND THE MYSTICAL HERO--  
...And Hermione was reading a book, sitting right next to him.  
  
*She looks so peacefull...* Harry thought as he felt his cheeks heat   
up. He looked away. *I need something to do...* Harry trailed off when   
some big old book landed on top of Harry's head, and a loud explosion   
outside.  
  
Chapter Eight  
He felt the pain surge through his head as the book laded on his head   
and made him jerk foward somewhat, and a loud explosion that made his   
ears ring.  
  
He heard screams, yells, and gasps all around him as his vision became   
blurry. His scar started stinging badly, and another jolt of pain ran   
through him. He bit his lower lip to prevent not to cry out. He was   
biting his lip so hard, it started to bleed-he could taste the blood.  
  
And after a while, he could only see darkness.  
***  
Hermione gasped as she saw Harry curl up in agony. Everything happened   
so fast, she wasn't sure what was happening. All she could tell was   
explosions, a book landing on Harry's head, and Harry himself curled   
up.   
  
"Harry!" Hermione shouted, putting a hand on his tense shoulder.   
"Harry!" Her eyes widened when he seemed to loosen up and fall off the   
couch, out cold.  
  
"Hermione! Ron! Look at this!" Katarina explained, as she, her friends,   
and their brothers were peering out the window.   
  
With a look at Ron, they ran over to the window. And they were   
reletively surprised at what they saw.  
  
Out in the field was some sort of wizarding duel going on. There were   
lots of little circles of light, shouts, and sparks.  
  
"What's going on?" ROn asked nervoulsy.  
  
"I'm guessing something not good. It could be a wizard duel. That would   
be awesome! I never seen one before!" GIovanni said happily. "Maybe a   
death eater attack?"  
  
"Why would death eaters attack under Dumbledore's nose?" Hermione said.   
"He is the greatest wizard in the world! Even Voldemort's scared of   
him!"  
  
"...you think they could be doing it for fun?" Carlotta asked, as she   
pressed her nose onto the window. "You know, to scare the wits out of   
their students?"  
  
Hermione shook her head and sighed. They were a rather hopeless lot.  
  
"Look what I found!" Atalanta announced, holding up the book that   
landed on Harry's head. "The Mystical Hero." she read.  
  
"Come on." Hermione said. "Let's get Harry to the Hopsital Wing, what's   
out there isn't our concern, anyways."  
  
"Ahh, it's getting to the best part!" Carlotta whined.  
  
"How can you tell?" ROn asked. "All I see is light and sparks."  
  
"Ronnie, that's the point!" Carlotta snapped. "That's the purpose!"  
*****  
Harry opened his eyes painfully, not yet used to te brigt light. He   
could hear whispering, and decided to close his eyes.  
  
"Where did that come from?" he heard a familiar voice. *Hermione,*   
Harry thought. *That must be Hermione.*  
  
"Err...I think it landed on Harry's head." a male voice said. It wasn't   
anyone he was familiar with. Maybe Giovanni or Darius.  
  
"Shut up, Darius! Such an idea is giving me a headache!" another voice   
snapped. *Either Carlotta or Katarina.* Harry thought.  
  
"Does anyone know who the hell is the Mystical Hero?" another voice   
asked, which had to be Atalanta's.  
  
"Errr-some mystical dude?" *That *has* to be Carlotta.*  
  
*That's pretty vague, if you asked me." *And that's Ron...*  
  
"A pity I've never asked you. Hermione, can you just open and read that   
stupid thing?" Atalanta asked.  
  
"Fine!" Hermione replied. There was a pause, and then she started   
reading. "There is an old tale, nearly as ancient as time, about the   
Mystical Hero, someone who can bring destruction to everything he   
loves, and luck to all he hates. Accompanied with him is usually a   
group of women who are known as the Four, a stranger, a friend and his   
baby sister."  
  
"WHat a party!" Either Darius or Giovanni.  
  
"The Four contains the Mistresses of Wind, Fire, Water, and Earth. The   
Wind Mistress specializes in many areas of magic, and is the wisest and   
smartest of the group, and the most sensitive.  
  
"The Fire Mistress is a fiery young tomboy who has expertise in caring   
for magical creatures, astrology, and defenses against the darkness-"  
  
"Which makes total sense since she is the Fire Mistress." Carlotta   
said.  
  
"Can I finish now?" Hermione asked hotly. A pause, then Hermione   
continued. "She's hotheaded, and loves mischief.  
  
"The Water Mistress is a gentle young girl who has expertise in uses of   
numbers, changing things, and using charms. She's the kindest and the   
most easy going.  
  
"The Earth Mistress is a rather disobidient maiden. She is best at   
caring for plants, and mixing potions. She's consider unusual, andd has   
obession with thing that has little value."  
  
"Gee, Carlotta, that sounds like you." said a voice, who probably   
belongs to Katarina.  
  
"Shut up. Just because I love American pennies, knuts, and spoons   
doesn't mean that I'm some old lady who obsesssed with plants!"   
Carlotta snapped.  
  
Hermione continued. "The stranger is a young man who masks his true   
feelings from everyone, and found love where he least expected."  
  
"Gee, alot of people seem to find love where the least expect it."   
Atalanta muttered. "Tell me something new."  
  
"The friend is a rambuctious young man, easily jealous, but loyal and   
\  
forgiving.  
  
"And the Sister is the sister-"  
  
"Of course she is! Why else would she be called a sister?" Katarina   
muttered.  
  
"Let me finish, Katarina!" Hermione snapped. "Anyways-Sister is the   
sister to the friend. She also finds love in the unexpected place."  
  
"Gee, after awhile the unexpected love thing starts to get-I dunno,   
cheesy..." Carlotta trailed off. "Isn't Harry s'pposed to be up now?"  
  
"Er-I think. Harry-alive there?" Atalanta said. He felt her poke him on   
the forehead. "Are you awake scarface, or just pretending?"  
  
"That's rather unpleasant. Waking up to see Atalanta's face." Ron   
muttered.  
  
"It would be worse waking up to see you!" Atalanta scowled. "Scarface   
ain't up yet."  
  
"Ovious." Hermione said. "I wonder what happened...I mean, we missed   
Herbology, and I think we're going to miss Astrology too. Not to   
mention Professor London didn't give out homework."  
  
"Thank god on that." Atalanta said. "I barely managed to finish my   
charms homework!"  
  
"But you had all night to finish it! What were you doing?"  
  
"RPG." Atalanta turned to Ron. "Came up with a name yet?"  
  
"For the pixy dragon? How bought 'Finger-eater'? He nearly ate my   
finger!" Ron responded.  
  
"Nah, how bought dragon in other languages? There's draco, or maybe   
Ryuu? How about Drake?" Atalanta suggested. "Or we could just call it   
Pixy Dragon..."  
  
"Pixy Dragon is just fine." Ron answered. "I still like 'Finger-  
eater'..."  
  
"Finger-eater reminds me of 'Middle Finger Man'." Carlotta muttered.   
"Gio made me read issue one. I thought I was going to have   
nightmares..."  
  
"I had nightmares." Katarina piped up.  
  
"Yeah, Kat, but I didn't fall alseep! I had horrible images running   
through my mind-but they got kinda cool near the end, mind you."   
Carlotta replied. "After all, who couldn't resist the death of my   
brother?"  
  
"Ha ha." Giovanni said in a bored tone.  
  
"CARLOTTA!" Hermione snapped. "That's not even funny!"  
  
"I sure hope it's not funny-petty retarded if you ask me. But that's   
me." Carlotta said.  
  
"You guys need to go to bed!" a voice behind the group said in a loud   
whisper. It was Madam Promfrey. "Harry needs his rest!"  
  
Harry could hear them leave, and probably Carlotta's quiet protests.  
***  
Hermione sat on her bed, pondering as she flipped through the 'Mystical   
Hero' book. She looked up when Carlotta and Atalanta ran from the   
bathroom and into a corner, hiding from something.  
  
Just then, Katarina came out with wet hair holding a modified blow   
dryer. "Come on guys," she said. "It's just a blow dryer!"  
  
"NOOO!" Carlotta screamed. "NOOO!"  
  
"Keep the devil away!" Atalanta whimpered. "Anything, *anything* but   
that!"  
  
Katarina rolled her eyes and walked off muttering, "Blow dryer phobia.   
What's next? Hair comb phobia?"  
  
Carlotta and Atalanta got away from the corner and onto their beds.   
Hermione looked at them.  
  
"What was that about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Katarina suggested that we dry our hair with the devil." Atalanta   
answered. "What did we do to get such a punishment? Okay, so I put dead   
flies in my brother's sandwhich once, but it wasn't that bad!"  
  
Carlotta nodded and got and started to brush her hair. There was the   
sound of a blow dryer, and Carlotta grinned. She did a weird little   
dance thing singing, "Katarina's getting tourtered!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at their immaturity, but grinned.   
  
"Oh and Katarina!" Atalanta called. "Hair comb phobia comes *next*   
month!"  
  
There was a loud yell of fustration, and Carlotta started laughing.   
"And the next month after that is cosmetic phobia!" Carlotta added.  
  
"But don't we have cosmetic phobia 24/7?" Atalanta asked.  
  
"I think. Lemme think." Carlotta paused then said. "Don't remember."  
  
"Remember later." Hermione instructed. "I have more important to   
discuss. Where do you think this book came from?" Hermione asked,   
pointing to the old book titled 'Mystical Hero'.  
  
"From Lala Land?" Carlotta cusggested. Hermione gave her a funny look,   
and Carlotta said, "Anything's possible, you know."  
  
"From where ever the book came from?" Atalanta suggested.  
  
"Of course it came from where ever it came from? Where did you think it   
was? The toilet?" Carlotta snapped.  
  
"You should be talking." Atalanta said nonchalantly.  
  
"You got a point there." Carlotta said thoughtfully. "Oh my gosh! Am I   
actually thinking? What kind of sin had I performed?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. 'Am I the only sane one here?' she thought, as   
she watched Carlotta run around in horror for thinking. 'I have to be.   
Otherwise, I'm not Hermione Granger.' She saw Atalanta scream in horror   
and hid under her bed when Katarina came in with a blow dryer. 'I have   
to be. I just have to be.'  
  
To be Continued...  
  
***Hi! Hehe. Don't my characters act like idiots sometimes? Expecially   
Carlotta, she's based off my friend, Brianna. She is obsessed with   
pennies. She's upset that they don't make half-pennies. Then she'll   
want 1/4 pennies, then 1/10 pennies, and so forth.  
  
Guess what? I posted it in a new place, and found the new URL for  
Wizard City! Cool, aren't I? Just joking, I'm not cool.  
  
FANFICTION.NET REVIEWS:  
Lady Darkshine: Thanks. I didn't change Harry and Hermione like that   
because I like how they are. Besides, giggly makeup wearing girls tend   
to freak me out a litte. And for the part where my characters are from,   
I was thinking Canada-probably not very original, but I can't help it!   
And the H/H parts, well, yes there will be some, but it needs to get   
there first! It may take awhile, but someday soon there will be! And   
thanks for the correct spelling of 'tomorrow'. Eheh, I'm not a perfect   
speller, now am I?  
Crazy Child: Thank you! I update as quick as I can!  
Cynical Slytherin: Thanks for your review! I can go for a pixy dragon   
too-and have it bite off my brother's head so he ca't bother me   
anymore. But that's not too nice, now is it? But you know, I kinda   
start feeling sorry for Voldie...  
  
POTTERWORLD.COM:  
Issa: Thanks! Read your story! It's great! ^_^  
  
WIZARD FICTION:  
theresa: Thanks!  
maria: Thanks!  
  
WIZARD CITY:  
sweet angel: Thanks for liking it! Oh I don't mind much, I have been slacking off when it came to writing this story-sorry! I don't mind sending you the next chapters! Anyways, thanks again!  
  
The new places I'm posting at is PotterWorld.Com, and Harry Potter   
Story Archive (). What a   
pain, but more reviews for me! ^_^ Does anyone know any more places I   
can post fanfiction? ^o^;  
  
Hikari Mirai*** 


	9. Chapter NineSecret Codes Strange Books ...

***Sorry I couldn't post earlier. I'm slacking, seriously.  
Anyways, read and enjoy!  
Characters I happen to own:  
Katarina Moon  
Carlotta Thems  
Atalanta Hunters  
Darius Hunters  
Giovanni Thems  
Professor London  
Professor Jerison  
  
Comments on the bottom.  
DISCLAIMER: I fail to own Harry Potter and anything related to it. K?   
K.***  
SUMMARY: It's Harry and co.'s fifth year at Hogwarts. There is   
mysterious disappearances, and pranks that sometimes go too far. There   
is a legend of a Mystical Hero, the one who will bring destruction to   
all those he loves, and a old long-forgotten prophecy. Harry and the   
gang also faces crushes, finals, new students, secrets, the Order, and   
a Dueling Tournament. HxH DxG RxOC  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE MYSTICAL HERO  
by Hikari Mirai  
  
LAST TIME ON HARRY POTTER AND THE MYSTICAL HERO--  
Hermione shook her head. 'Am I the only sane one here?' she thought, as   
she watched Carlotta run around in horror for thinking. 'I have to be.   
Otherwise, I'm not Hermione Granger.' She saw Atalanta scream in horror   
and hid under her bed when Katarina came in with a blow dryer. 'I have   
to be. I just have to be.'  
  
Chapter Nine  
It was Potions after breakfast, and Ron found himself dreading about actually getting up that morning. Atalanta, Carlotta, and Katarina never liked Potions, but didn't understand why all the students except the Slytherins hated Potions. Well, they're in for a surprise.  
  
Hermione, Ron sat in the back, far away from the front of the room. Every Gryffindor was there, except for Harry, and the honly free places were at the front, which Atalanta, Carlotta, and Katarina took.  
  
It wasn't until the very last Slytherin sat down when Professor Snape barged in. He eyed the rows of Gryffindor before saying, "And where has Potter gone to? Too famous to get to Potions lessons?"  
  
"Uh, actually, sir, Harry got a large book dropped on his head and somethign else I don't know, and Madam Promfrey won't let him out." Atalanta answered politely.  
  
"Five points for Gryffindor for not bothering to raise your hand." Snaped said in a feirce tone.  
  
"Kay." Atalanta answered, shrugging.  
  
Snape glared at the brunette, but said nothing. Instead he said, "Today we are going to make a potion."  
  
Carlotta rolled her eyes. Snape didn't seem to notice, and he contnued.  
  
"It is called the Semper Endormant. Does anybody besides Miss Granger know what it is?"  
  
Snape watched as all his students besides Hermione look blankly at him.  
  
"What am I teaching?! A bunch of boneheads? I'm sure you all have something in those little heads of yours. Use it." Snape said softly.  
  
Atalanta flipped through her Potions book, and stopped at a certain page. With a look of triumpht, she raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Miss Hunters?" Snape asked icily.  
  
"The Semper Endormant is a potion that puts you in an eternal sleep. You'll never wake up." She answered indiffrently.  
  
"Three points to Gryffindor." Snape said relunctantly. "Next time, you better not look it up at the last minute or you'll never get points."  
  
Atalanta shrugged again before she started to doodle on a spare peice of parchment.  
  
The list of ingredients is on page 210." Snape snapped, and all the students flipped to the page and started the potion.  
  
FOr thirty minutes, the students made their potion, Snape was observing each cauldron, critizing the Gryffindors and praising the Slytherins.  
  
And it quickly got annoying. Ron found himself wishing he had at least broken his leg so he could get to the Hospital Wing, and take his sweet time walking back after his leg was healed.  
  
Hermione on the other hand, was working feverishly, hoping she didn't screw up her potion, and double checking eveything.  
  
The only person Snape didn't mention was Hermione. He couldn't critize her potion, it was absolutely perfect. But he wasn't about to praise a Gryffindor any time soon.  
  
Nothing exciting happened, until Pansy Parkinson screamed.  
"Parkinson, what is it?" Snape shouted.  
  
"Professor Snape...the stupid potion book bit me!" Parkinson screamed. "I swear it did! It was like it had teeth!"  
  
"Don't be silly Parkinson!" Snaped barked.  
  
Malfoy, who was seated next to Parkinson, backed up his fellow Slytherin. "It did, Professor! I saw it!" he said frantically. "The book did bit her!"  
  
The Slytherins around Parkinson agreed, some were looking scared, and others were indiffrent about it. At least the book didn't crawl like a crab like the Monster Book of Monters did. They may be Slytherins, but they did had some sense. Not alot, they barely had sense, but enough to know it was probably nothing compred to the biting book from third year.  
  
Snape was loosing his patient. "I can assure you, potion books do not-!" he was cut off by his own scream of pain when Parkinson's potion book bit him.  
***  
Madam Promfrey let Harry out that night to dinner, and Hermione and Ron told him about the Potions class.  
  
"...and Snape picked the book up and it bit him! He *screamed*!" Ron finished. "He went ballistic and took off 20 points from each house! Including Slytherin! I think he's gone mad!"  
  
"Snape is acting strange isn't he? Honestly, I wasn't really expecting him to tkae points off of Slytherin before he retired." Hermione interject.  
  
"Potions class sounded exciting." Harry said.  
  
"And he gave Atalanta and me detention because our potion was...some kind of icky green color, and Katarina got it for asking him if he was mental!" Ron whined. "Why couldn't I atleast lost Gryffindor points instead? Have I broken a school rule adding too much powdered beetles?"  
  
"ROn-I think Snape gave you detention because he was mad." Harry. "I know I'd be andry if some book bit me, but giving people detentions for adding too much of something into their potion is a bit much."  
  
"That's what I told him. I only got detention too." Hermione said. "He was being quite biased. Then Professor London came along to drop a letter for OotP, or something like that, and Professor Snape was so mad he nearly hexed her!"  
  
"But she hexed him first." Ron finished. "Then we got the rest of the peirod off, and Professor London gave us a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans! A bag each!"  
  
"THen Professor Jerison popped out of nowhere and gave us Chocolate Frogs! Just because she said she wanted too! ANd if we didn't except it, she started to abuse her power!"  
  
"Mind you, she looked like she was enjoying herself."  
  
Harry let all the stuff Hermione and Ron sink in. Biting books and professors giving out free junk food? That's new.  
  
"Here Harry. Atalanta didn't want her bag of Bertie Botts Every FLavor Beans, so you can have it!" Ron said, giving a small bag. "But she did want a knut. I swear, it's like Carlotta's rubbing off on her!"  
  
"Ron, they have been firends since they were eleven. Besides, Atalanta doesn't want the knut. She's using it against Carlotta." Hermione said, jerking her head to the direction where Atalanta and Carlotta and Katarina were. Atalanta was holding the knut above Carlotta's head, telling her to do something, and Carlotta ran out of the Great Hall, followed by her two friends.  
  
"I don't want to know what Atalanta has planned." ROn said stiffly. "If we're lucky, we'll have the Gryffindor Common Room in tact."  
  
"What I'm worrying about is the dorms!" Harry muttered. "Remember that time when Carlotta rigged a bucket to pour water on you at three a clock in the morning?"  
  
ROn's ears went pink. "Don't remind me."  
  
"Katarina has an alarm clock that screams like a banshee four in the morning." Hermione commented. "Atalanta's licks people silly."  
  
"Licks people silly?" Ron asked, looking disgusted at the thought. "When's the last time it brushed it's teeth?"  
  
"Oh, I think about four nights ago." Hermione answered indiffrently. "Breathe smells though."  
  
Just then, the doors to the Great Hall opened, Draco Malfoy stuttered in, looking disgruntled. Ginny Wealsey also came in, she was rather pink, and kept shotting glares at Carlotta, who was dramatically hugging a bronze knut like a lost love. In other words, Carlotta was acting like an idiot.  
  
Muttering under her breath, she sat down next to Ron.  
  
"What happened Ginny?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, I ran into Malfoy, and to-tripped." Ginny answered huffily. "And the n Carlotta started to shoot out streamers in an adjacent hall, with wierd symbols on it."  
  
Ron shook her head. "YOu should watch where you're going! I'd take a shower if I ran into Malfoy."  
  
"I know, I would too." She said nervously. "But I was just too-uh-hungry."  
***  
Hermione was back in the dorms that night, not only with Atalanta, Carlotta, and Katarina, but with Parvati and Lavender.  
  
Carlotta was searching under her bed for something, when she said outloud, "Why do people carve out names of couples onto beds?"  
  
Immedietly, Lavender and Parvati went over to see. "AJ+Padfoot." Lavender read. "Oooh, do you think they make a good couple?"  
  
Hermione stared at the carving. DId this mean that Sirius had a girlfriend who named AJ? Or was it her initials? Nickname?  
  
"How old do you think this is?" Katarina asked.  
  
"The carving looks old. Maybe this particular couple left Hogwarts years before?" Hermione suggested the truth.   
  
"DO you this Padfoot person is hot?" Parvati asked, giggling.  
  
"AH! Attack of the female horomones!" Carlotta shouted, diving under her bed. Atalant followed suit wimpering, and Katarina shook her head.  
  
"Why would he want ot be hot? Why not cold instead?" Katarina asked, oblivious to what Parvati meant.  
  
Parvati scowled. "What are you, an idiot?"  
  
Carlotta let a fustrated yell from under her bed. "Don't be stupid, Parvati! I'm the idiot around here! How dumb do people get these days??"  
  
Parvati's scowl deepened. "Shutup, Thems."  
  
"Kay!" Carlotta answered cheerfully. There was a loud thud, followed by an "ow!". "Ooh, look! I found a spider!"  
  
"Spider?" Atalanta asked, as her head poked out from under the bed. "Where?"  
  
Parvati glared at Atalanta's head, then stormed out of the room, Lavender quickly following her friend.  
  
"She's moody." Atalanta said. "But who cares about her? Where's the spider, Baka-chan?"  
  
".... What does *baka-chan* mean again?"   
  
Atalanta sighed. "You are an idiot."  
  
"No, duh!"  
  
Atalanta and Carlotta started arguing about something, then it changed to scissors, then flashlights, then windows, and so on and so forth.  
  
Hermione shook her head, and started to look through the pages of the book 'Mystical Hero' again. Many of the pages were blank, or smudged badly, or ripped out. So far she looked through half the book, and only found 6 pages that seemed untouch and readable. Besides the first two pages, the rest were like in a diffrent language or something.  
  
Flipping rapidly to the pages in the back, she stopped at the last page, where it said in big bold print:  
A.J  
+  
Padfoot  
Below it was the same foreign writing from the previous pages.  
  
Narrowing her eyes a bit, Hermione asked. "Carlotta, er, what did you say was on your bed again?"  
  
"A carving of 'AJ + Padfoot'. Why?" Carlotta answered, ending the arguement with Atalanta.  
  
Hermione showed her three roommates the book. "That's why," Hermione answered. Carlotta and Atalanta stared at it, with a strange expression.  
  
"YOu know...it looks like our secret code, Bakayaro." Atalanta said in a small voice.  
  
"Freaky..." Carlotta answered.  
  
Katarina tilted her head to the side. "It does?"  
  
"You wrote the code! YOu oughta know!" Atalanta snapped. "I beleive it's one of the lastest codes we made."  
  
"Codes?" Hermione asked, interested.  
  
"Damn, shouldn't have said that." Atalanta muttered. "Er, anyways, why don't you read it, Bakayaro?"  
  
"I like that name for some reason." Carlotta said. "Oh right. Umm..it says...'Useless information you just found I thought I should add.'"  
  
"If you could read this, you could read the other pages! They should be in the same code!" Hermione said excitedly.  
  
"Man, why does it have to be that code it's written in?" Carlotta whined. She flipped through the book and stopped on one page. "DO you think it's also using the number number code? Or it's just plain regular numbers?"  
  
"I could never tell with the number number code." Katarina said, shaking her head. "Brillant idea, if we knew if we are using it or not."  
  
"We could always highlight the number numbers when we write them! Youguys have a highliter, right?" Atalanta suggested.  
  
"Yellow, but it won't show much on the parchment." Carlotta answered. Katarina nodded too.  
  
"...so that means we can actually read the book!" Hermione muttered to herself. She turned to her roommates and said, "How is it that the codes are the same?"  
  
"Beats me." Katarina answered. "I used a computer and some dingbat fonts to create the code. YOu know, when we send emails to each other. But recently, Atalanta found a way to make fonts, and wal-la! New, simpler computer code! BUt the problem was how to get them on our computers..."  
  
"Well, I got into alot of trouble doing it, but I succeeded!" Atalanta said. "Ever since the simpler code, we've dumped that one. We're improving them all the time, and the problems is remembering what the improvements are. I'm surprised we remembered that one. Hadn't used it in ages."  
  
"YEah, and the book looks older than us." Carlotta said, poking the book. "We'll translate, but only for a certain cost."  
  
Carlotta got an evil look on her face. Hermione asked anyways. "What?"  
  
"I wanna a knut!"  
  
Hermione couldn't help but grin. It was cheap, but maybe she'll find out something about the book...?  
***  
Hermione told the boys of what happened in the Girl's Dorms, leaving out the unimportant ramblings.  
  
"SOmething's going on." Ron said. "HOw can they have the same code? Isn't the muggle comtraption newer than the book?"  
  
"Sure looks like it, doesn't it?" Hermione answered. "But if theose girls have the same exact code, then we'll be a step further into finding out where it came from!"  
  
"YOu think something about this book is important?" Harry asked uncertainly. It was clear he wasn't very fond of the book that dropped onto his head.  
  
"Harry, even in the wizarding world, random books don't drop on random people's heads suddenly, unless someone is up to something." Ron answered.  
  
Carlotta came up and dropped the book on the table along with a notebook.  
  
"This book is creeeping me out." she stated. "You know the last page with useless information right? It *changed*. Instead of 'AJ + Padfoot', it's Jannis Avery vs. Gaia."  
  
"Changed?" Hermione asked. "Well it's a magical book...isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, right after Atalanta was looking through some graduation books. In one graduation book, there was a note about to some person called Gaia, saying about the perfect time to plot revenge against another person called Avery." Carlotta answered stiffly. "Noticed a pattern, Miss Bookworm? Or do you need more clues?"  
  
WHen Hermione didn't answer, Carlotta continued.  
  
"We ran into Professor London in the library. Somewhere in the   
conversation she is rather fond of learning about werewolves, vampires,   
ghosts, astrology, and muggle science books. When she left, the last   
page said 'Teranika London likes to read about some dark creatures, and   
science books.' Ring a bell?"  
  
"It states useless information, when the current hold learned about   
something..." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"That's not all of it. THere's about 8-10 pages before the last page   
that's blank. Everytime the useless information disappears from the   
last page, it appears in on of the blank pages." Carlotta continued.   
"So, am I being too paranoid, or what?"  
  
To be continued...  
***End of chapter nine! Yay! ABout time to, neh? I'm currently enjoying   
myself, writing, and listening to foreign music. My way of relaxing.   
Heh.  
  
DEATH-CURSE.COM:  
Death-Curse.com closed the fanfic section for awhile. I can't remember   
his/her name. But I remembered what he/she said! And I beleive 'im.  
  
WIZARD FICTION:  
Jasmine: It's getting there! It's getting there! I can't tell you   
exactly when, but I can tell you it's getting there. Probably somewhere   
in the middle of the school year, which I'll probably skip to very   
soon.  
  
So honestly, what do you think of my characters? I know they act like   
idiots sometimes and ramble on about nothing, or something top secret   
they devolped, but honestly, what do you think? Please answer! I'm   
desperate!  
  
ANd please review and tell me what you think!  
  
Hikari Mirai*** 


End file.
